Codename: Koinu
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: On hiatus; may delete. The story of my OC, Serenity Williams, as she starts her journey as a new Pokemon trainer and as she grows from a spoiled brat to a courageous and kind young woman.


A/N: I've fallen in love again with Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal, and so I thought I'd finally write a fanfic based on the games. I tried really, really hard on this chapter (and I hope I can continue doing so on the rest of the story), so I hope everyone likes it! :D I've also referenced to a character from the fanfic "Pokemon Emerald: Hoenn Adventures", written by my friend, Orangen. :)

* * *

><p>Codename: Koinu<p>

Chapter 1:

"Serenity! Get up now, Professor Elm wants to speak to you!" My mother's voice screeched up the stairs.

I slowly opened my eyes and quickly shut them again, the sunlight was too bright. Finally, I sat up and rubbed my eyes while brushing my white hair behind my ears. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up.

After slipping on a red hoodie and a black skirt, I looked in my mirror that hung on my door and grinned. I've always been a Team Magma fan, so I would often dress up as one. My mom always told me that dressing up like them will get me into trouble one day…I didn't listen though, because how can someone as cute as me get into trouble? It's true! All my life, I've been able to avoid punishment by acting like a scared and innocent 3 year old!

Anyway, back to the story. I grabbed my belt with my Growlithe, Lad's, Pokeball on it and raced down the stairs. Mama was standing at the kitchen table, sorting through the mail. She opened one, read it, and then turned to me, "Lynnie wrote, saying that she finally defeated the Hoenn Pokemon League!"

"Lynnie did WHAT?" I shouted in disbelief. The last time I saw Lynnie, it was right before she moved and she was very clumsy and air-headed. But she was still my favorite cousin! Actually, she was my only cousin…

I wonder what her first Pokemon was? She had told me in a letter, but I forgot…and I lost the letter…

I jumped down the rest of the way down the stairs and dashed over to Mama. "Did she say if she ever met a hot guy? Like Lance? Or Bruno? Or, or…" I couldn't think; it wasn't that often that I'll get a letter from my cousin.

"Calm down! And you better get going to Professor Elm's lab! He has something he wants to talk to ask you!"

I scrunched up my eyebrows and groaned. Professor Elm probably wanted me to do another errand. I sighed and swiped a piece of toast from a plate on the table before turning to the kitchen doorway.

Next to the counter, on the floor, was my dirty bag. It was very used from all the times Professor Elm would take me with him to study Pokemon. I was planning on getting a new one. In fact, all I have to do is ask Mama. She might even buy me that bag with embroidered butterflies and sequences on it! I told her before that I wanted that bag…I just need to make sure she remembers to get it the next time she goes to Violet City…

I grabbed my bag, which weighed a bit, considering all my books were in it. I stepped into the kitchen, grabbed another piece of toast, and darted out the door.

The wind felt nice. It wasn't too cold or too hot; the town's mayor even had some windmills built so we could generate electricity using the wind, instead of polluting the Earth like the rest of Johto does.

"Ma-Ma-MARILL!" I snapped back to attention to see a Marill charging toward me. Before I could move out of the way, I was knocked over and into the open doorway. I heard growling and opened my eyes to see my Growlithe, Lad, growling menacingly at the offending Pokemon, who was currently sitting on my stomach.

"MARILL! Get off her! How many times must I tell you to watch where you're going?" A boy with black hair sticking out of his cap, which was on backwards, jogged up to me and shooed Marill off me. This boy's name was Ethan; he's Professor Elm's nephew and lives with him on the second floor of the laboratory. We've been friends since we met when I was 5 and he was 7. Ethan grinned and offered his hand to me, which I gladly took. I blushed; I always thought he was kinda cute.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked.

"To Professor Elm's lab. He wanted me to ask me something…"

"That reminds me! I still need to get the data on the Sentrets that he had asked me to do this morning!" With that, he took off, Marill on his heels.

I arrived at Professor Elm's lab, Ethan still on my mind. Too bad he already had a girlfriend…I would really like to date him one day…Something red caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I backed up and found a red-headed boy peering into one of the windows of Professor Elm's lab. He was wearing a dark purple, long-sleeved shirt, outlined in red, and dark purple pants and black shoes.

My temper flared. I don't know why, but something about this boy pissed me off. I walked over to him, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? If you want your first Pokemon, talk to Professor Elm; don't just go snooping around the lab!" The boy gave me a dirty look and turned away, walking off to the woods behind the lab. _"What's with that guy?"_ I thought as I gritted my teeth.

I walked into the lab and kept my eyes on the table that held three Pokeballs. They were saved for beginning trainers, and I wished that I could go on a Pokemon journey, instead of being stuck in New Bark Town, running errands for the Professor. I even knew what Pokemon she wanted – Cyndaquil! I absolutely love fire-type Pokemon! (And dragon-types too.)

I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into one of Professor Elm's aides; I immediately began apologizing. "I am so SORRY!" I knelt down to pick up the broken bottles of Potions that he had been carrying, but the aide slapped my hand away.

I looked at him, confused. "Do you want to get cut? Let me get a wet rag and then you can help me." With that, he was off to the sink. It only took him a minute to get a couple of wet rags and to head back over to me. Together, we cleaned up the broken bottles and put them into the sink. I felt bad for not watching where I was going…time to pull my innocent act together!

I made my eyes a bit larger than they already were and allowed tears to come to my eyes and my lips to quiver. Making sure my voice cracked when I spoke, I said, "I-I'm so sorry! Everything's my fault! I-I'll go buy some more! I'll be right back!" I turned and headed to the door, letting the tears fall.

"Serenity, wait!" I grinned slightly, but erased it right before I turned around to face the aide and Professor Elm, who had come to see what was going on. "You don't have to, sweetie. Accidents happen!"

"What's going on?" Professor Elm asked, concern written all over his face.

"Oh, it's nothing big, Professor. We both weren't watching where we were going and we collided, causing those bottles of Potions to fall and break. Like I said, it's no big deal. They're pretty cheap, so I can buy some more!" The aide explained.

"Thank you so much! But I promise, I'll repay you somehow!" I folded my hands together to try to pull off the innocent act even further.

"Just run an errand for me, that is all I ask." Professor Elm stated. He walked over to his computer to check his email, which had just given a loud 'BEEP'. He turned back to me, "That's what I thought…you remember Mr. Pokemon? He had visited a couple of weeks ago…anyway, he said that it's for real this time. He seems to have discovered extraordinary. It's probably just another Pokemon egg though…"

Professor Elm walked over to the table, "Mr. Pokemon said he can't make it this time, so I'm going to send you over to his house."

I have to go to Mr. Pokemon's house? Th-That's so far away! And I might be attacked by a wild Pokemon!

"But because his house is so far from here, and there are bound to be wild Pokemon on the way there, I want to give you one of the Pokemon here on the table." He gestured to the table that held the three Pokeballs. Each Pokeball had a name on it. From left to right, the Pokeballs read, "Chikorita", "Cyndaquil", and "Totodile".

I was too excited; I didn't know what to say! I managed to croak out an "I'd love to!" I finally found my voice and continued, "Professor Elm, thank you so much! I know exactly who I want to choose!"

I reached out toward the Pokeball that read "Cyndaquil", but before I could pick it up, the Pokeball that read "Chikorita" burst open and the green Pokemon appeared next to me and began rubbing against my leg. I knew what this meant, and I didn't like it one bit!

"Well, well! It looks like Chikorita chose _you!_" Professor Elm chuckled and I growled. I _hated_ Grass-type Pokemon! They're just so WEAK! They are defeated easier than an Electric-type Pokemon! I had the sudden urge to kick Chikorita away from me and pick up the Cyndaquil Pokeball, but I didn't want Professor Elm to get mad and have me arrested for Pokemon cruelty…

I put on a fake smile and turned to Professor Elm, who said, "Are you going to nickname her?"

"Maybe later, Professor. I can't think of one at the moment." I forced myself to say. "Well, I better get going and see what Mr. Pokemon has for us this time!" I gave a fake giggle and headed to the door, Chikorita on my heels.

Little did I know that this was the start of a life-changing adventure…


End file.
